


Добро пожаловаться

by kajitokika



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajitokika/pseuds/kajitokika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один день из врачебной практики доктора-мутантолога и его верных помощников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловаться

***  
Добротная золоченая табличка на двери гласила: «доктор мутантологии и психологии, профессор Маккой». Рядом с табличкой почему-то красовался знак радиационной опасности и предупреждение, выполненное от руки ярко-красными чернилами, гласившее: «без вызова не входить».  
Логан, привыкший во всем видеть подвох, прочитал каждую надпись дважды и, не найдя в них скрытого смысла, бухнул в пафосную дверь кулаком. Вздрогнув от напора, дорогой мореный дуб все же выстоял, явив Логану женскую головку, на вид вполне материальную, чудесным образом прошедшую сквозь преграду.  
– Пациент, вам же сказано: ждите, пока вас вызовут, – выпалила головка, с непритворным интересом смерив видного Росомаху с головы до ног.  
– А я не пациент. Я по объявлению. Про ассистента с широким кругом обязанностей.  
– Ой, правда? – девушка шагнула вперед сквозь дверь, добавив к головке верхнюю половину туловища, чрезвычайно привлекательную даже на требовательный вкус Логана. – Как хорошо, а то мы без вас тут просто зашиваемся. Подождите, я сейчас вас впущу.  
За дверью оказался просторный кабинет, один угол которого занимала кушетка, вполне пригодная по габаритам для послеобеденного отдыха детеныша динозавра. У окна помещался просторный письменный стол и несколько шкафов с картотекой. Остальное пространство было заполнено хаотично расставленными приборами и аппаратами, о назначении которых Логан мог только догадываться. Приглядевшись, он узнал что-то вроде рентгеновской установки и весов, но на этом узнавание закончилось.  
За столом, погрузившись в бумаги, восседал сам доктор Маккой, облаченный в белоснежный халат и ослепительно синий. Изящные квадратные очки в тонкой оправе смотрелись на его покрытом шерстью лице чрезвычайно стильно. Он долго и обстоятельно тряс кисть Логана, выдавая рукопожатием человека, склонного к сомнениям, но довольно открытого и надежного.  
Инструктаж был коротким.  
– Понимаете, Джеймс, – с надеждой глядя Логану в глаза, объяснял профессор Маккой. – Поскольку я в некотором роде единственный специалист своего профиля в стране, то среди наших пациентов будут довольно часто попадаться, скажем, довольно известные и в некотором роде даже эксцентричные личности. Врачебный долг диктует нам быть со всеми одинаково корректными.  
Логан, проработавший несколько лет телохранителем у знаменитого профессора Икс, и ухом не повел. Знаменитостей в своей жизни он видел предостаточно. Увидел бы и больше, если бы не вмешательство бессменного спутника жизни профессора, не менее известного лидера мутантов, заподозрившего в Росомахе конкурента.  
– Я понимаю, что вы, конечно, не давали клятву Гиппократа…, – с сомнением изучая накаченного Логана, начал доктор.  
– Насколько мне известно, Гиппократ лечил любые болезни алоэ и голодовкой… короче, тот еще был врач, – с холодцой заметил Джеймс, не любивший, когда о нем судили предвзято.  
– Великолепно! – возликовал необидчивый Маккой. – Мы с вами обязательно сработаемся.

***  
Прием начинался в десять. К этому времени в коридоре уже скопилась разношерстная толпа мутантов, не записанных к доктору, но жаждущих внимания. Расторопная мисс Прайд, мелькая через дверь туда-сюда, раздавала номерки. Усмирять недовольных выпало Логану, но при виде его хмурой физиономии потенциальные агрессоры почему-то теряли весь свой воинственный пыл. Маккой, заваленный карточками и историями болезней, стал нелюдим и от всех вопросов помощницы отмахивался, мыча что-то невнятное.

***  
Первым пациентом оказался рыжеволосый молодой человек, бурно покрытый веснушками. Поерзав на кушетке, он сипло пожаловался:  
– У меня горло болит.  
– Прекрасно, и с какой целью вы его используете? – помечая что-то в карточке, уточнил Маккой.  
Только многолетний опыт общения с разномастными друзьями профессора Икс помог Логану удержаться от едкого комментария.  
– Там связки, которые помогают мне летать, – прохрипел юноша.  
– Что ж, мистер Кэссиди, я могу вам посоветовать обычные профилактические средства, которые используются при лечении человеческих болезней. Я назначу вам курс прогреваний и выпишу противовоспалительное. Постарайтесь пока не использовать ваши способности, это может плохо на них сказаться. На всякий случай, давайте добавим согревающий препарат для мышечных тканей.  
Лицо юноши разочарованно вытянулось, но Маккой остался непреклонен.  
– Ваш случай не требует радикальных методов лечения, – добавил он, любовно погладив поверхность ближайшего прибора, напоминающего плод страстной любви стоматологического кресла и центрифуги.  
Задерживаться в кабинете юноша не стал.

***  
– Мои пространственные окна стали розовыми, – жалобно комкая в руках платок, произнесла миловидная девушка, волосы которой поддерживала тиара. – Вот, смотрите сами.  
Она махнула рукой в угол кабинета, и там действительно возник портал, края которого мягко светились розоватым сиянием. Внутри портала Логан с удивлением обнаружил себя самого с тыла, причем в силу того, что девушка была небольшого роста, акцент приходился на ту часть тела Росомахи, которая располагалась несколько ниже талии.  
– А какого цвета они были изначально? – поинтересовался Маккой, рассматривая в офтальмоскоп глазное дно пациентки.  
– Фи... фиолетовыми! – с трудом подавив всхлип, прошептала девушка.  
– Мисс Фергюсон, скажите, вы ведете половую жизнь? – бросив на Логана предупреждающий взгляд, поинтересовался Маккой.  
– Д-да, – окончательно стушевавшись, пробормотала девушка.  
– В таком случае я рискну предположить, что у вас изменился гормональный баланс. Это могло произойти вследствие, скажем, беременности, – осторожно пододвигая к пациентке дозатор с носовыми платками, уточнил Маккой. – Предлагаю вам пройти соответствующие тесты. Я выпишу направление.  
– Только не это, – зажимая рот рукой, девушка ринулась прочь из кабинета.  
– Мисс Прайд, будьте так добры, сопроводите нашу гостью до дамской комнаты, – попросил Маккой.

***  
– У меня не работает хвост, – удрученно пожаловался следующий пациент.  
– А как именно он должен работать? – с искренним интересом спросил Маккой.  
Пациент тяжело вздохнул. В костюме-тройке он выглядел крайне импозантно даже по человеческим меркам, если бы не цвет кожи, живо напомнивший Логану вареных раков и объявление при входе.  
– Он помогает соблюдать баланс. Телепортация – это и так непросто, а тут еще и гетерохроматические волны, противофазы. Впрочем, вы синий, вам не понять…, – тоскливо закончил он.  
– Мисс Прайд, возьмите у мистера Азазеля пункцию хвоста, – с достоинством произнес доктор Маккой.

***  
Новый посетитель оказался на кушетке так быстро, что поднявшимся ветром бумаги со стола разметало по всему кабинету.  
– Я ему говорю, что справлюсь, а он мне: «Иди к врачу», – без всякого вступления выпалил пациент, продолжая разговор с кем-то, оставшимся далеко за дверью. – Вот что мне оставалось? Только вы мне все равно не поможете. Кстати, привет, Росомаха.  
Логан молча кивнул в ответ. Пьетро Максимоффа, сына всемирно известного Магнето, знали все, даже те, кто предпочел бы не знать вовсе. Фотографии с его героическим ликом фигурировали во многих журналах, причем главным образом благодаря тому, что Пьетро успевал подменить печатные формы прямо в типографии, а готовые тиражи переделывать боялись. Как и его легендарный отец, Ртуть имел репутацию мутанта, с которым лучше не ссориться. В отличие от отца, озабоченного исключительно глобальными проблемами, Пьетро было дело до всего на свете, поэтому, являясь мутантом, остаться вне его вездесущего внимания было практически нереально.  
Видимо, и у великих мира сего случались неприятности со здоровьем. Хотя цветущий вид Ртути, вольготно развалившегося на кушетке, вызывал серьезные сомнения на этот счет.  
– Что вас беспокоит? – поинтересовался Маккой, доставая из пачки карточек девственно тонкую, которая даже на просвет не являла миру никакой информации о потенциальном пациенте. То ли информация была засекречена, то ли Пьетро не был частым гостем в кабинете доктора мутантологии.  
– Папа говорит, что я слишком быстрый. И мои эти, как их, нейроны проводят импульсы, минуя головной мозг. Что у них такие выросты, которые – раз – и сигнал мимо клетки. А клетка такая: что вообще происходит?  
– Крайне дилетантское описание псевдоуниполярных нейронов, – поморщился доктор Маккой. – Спешу вас обрадовать, мистер Максимофф: передайте мистеру Леншерру, что его собственные нейроны в спинальных ганглиях работают совершенно по тому же принципу. Если же вас интересует природа вашей мутации, я бы посоветовал обратить внимание на сам механизм проведения нейронных импульсов. Думаю, в вашем случае все дело в медиаторах. Однако, полагаю, ваш батюшка не захочет, чтобы я вел подробные исследования, используя вас в качестве объекта.  
– Точно, папа врачей с детства не любит, – стреляя глазами в Китти, подтвердил Пьетро.  
За спиной доктора мисс Прайд возвела очи к потолку. Логан подмигнул ей и хрустнул суставами, напоминая о своем присутствии.  
– А, может, по быстрому? – предложил Ртуть, обращаясь то ли к Китти, то ли к Маккою. – Раз, два, и готово. Никто не узнает.  
– Простите, но я не занимаюсь наукой в благотворительных целях, – становясь мрачнее тучи, сказал Маккой.  
– Да не вопрос, папа за все заплатит, хоть золотом, хоть серебром, хоть адамантием.  
Теперь насторожился и Логан.  
– Мистер Максимофф, я провожу научные опыты только после добровольного отказа пациента от взятого у него материала. Все результаты исследований будут опубликованы для развития мировой мутантологии.  
– В смысле, я вам сдам чего-нибудь в баночку, а вы всем расскажете, под какой я кислотой?  
– Я говорю про особенности вашей мутации, а не про ваши привычки.  
– Ясно, значит, не поможете. Вот так я и знал.  
Ртуть исчез, чтобы через пару секунд материализоваться возле Китти, насильно всовывая ей в руки букет цветов, судя по экстерьеру выдранных из соседней клумбы.  
– Наша любовь подождет, – изрек он и сгинул окончательно.

***  
Очередной пациент застыл на пороге, напряженно изучая присутствующих.  
– У этого, похоже, мутация заторможенности – пробормотал Логан себе под нос. В конце концов, он и правда не давал клятву Гиппократа, а его собственная роль в происходящем все еще не была очевидна.  
Маккой укоризненно скосился на прыснувшую в кулачок Китти и преувеличенно радушно заговорил:  
– Да вы проходите, мистер Мэдрокс, мы давно вас ждем.  
Привлекательный и ухоженный Мэдрокс бочком подобрался к кушетке и изучил ее, как изучают малоизвестное природное явление.  
– Дело крайне деликатное, – наконец произнес он, покрываясь краской.  
– Вы можете полностью нам доверять, – щедро предложил Маккой.  
Судя по внешнему виду Логана, ему можно было легко доверить сопровождать Ртуть в Алькатрас, но слово «деликатно» по отношению к нему описывало разве что способ бритья без участия адамантиевых когтей.  
– Дело в том, что у меня проблема с моим партнером.  
Логан навострил уши – это было что-то новое и многообещающее.  
– Так, – подбодрил Маккой.  
– Интимного характера. Он меня игнорирует.  
– Вы не вызываете полового влечения у вашего партнера? – уточнил доктор.  
– Можно сказать и так, – косясь на Логана, признался пациент.  
– В таком случае я бы посоветовал вам обратиться к сексологу. Могу порекомендовать вам высококвалифицированного специалиста.  
– Я уже был у сексолога, – почти простонал Мэдрокс. – Он меня к вам и послал.  
– Но я специализируюсь на расстройствах мутаций.  
– Вот именно, – горячо произнес Мэдрокс. – Видите ли, все дело в том, что мой партнер – это тоже я.  
Рядом с пациентом на кушетке появился еще один, потом еще и еще. Все они с надеждой смотрели на доктора Маккоя, хотя парочка все-таки продолжала украдкой поглядывать в сторону фактурного Логана.  
– Ах, вот в чем дело, – протянул Маккой. – И ваши копии обладают способностью существовать автономно?  
– Иногда даже слишком, – горько пожаловался Мэдрокс.  
– Думаю, я знаю, как решить ваше затруднение. Мисс Прайд выпишет вам антидепрессанты, разработанные специально для мутантов. Но корень вашей проблемы кроется в отношении к самому себе. Полагаю, вы пытаетесь воспринимать ваши копии как полноценных личностей, а они это отрицают. Попробуйте отнестись к сексу со своими копиями как к самоудовлетворению. В этом случае отрицания не возникнет.

***  
– Анна-Мария Роуг, – деловито представилась следующая пациентка. – Я просила предоставить мне ассистента.  
Логан подозрительно изучил девушку, но никаких странностей кроме седой пряди в волосах и перчаток, натянутых выше локтя, в ней не обнаружил.  
– Это он? – поинтересовалась девушка, оценивающе изучая Росомаху.  
Джеймсу было не привыкать к повышенному женскому вниманию, но заинтересованность Анны-Марии обладала какой-то плотоядно-хищной окраской.  
– Вы не обрисуете суть вашей проблемы? – осторожно попросил Маккой.  
Вместо ответа Роуг стянула с руки перчатку и, шагнув к Логану, крепко схватила его за предплечье. Шло время, но кроме следов от пальцев на руке Росомахи больше ничего не происходило. Девушка вцепилась сильнее, но и тогда результата не последовало.  
– Вот видите, – резко заявила она. – Ничего.  
– А что должно было случиться? – подозрительно спросил Логан.  
– Именно! – с плохо скрываемым торжеством объяснила Роуг. – Я и поцеловать его могу, и ничего не будет.  
– Так, стоп, я на это не подписывался.  
– Мисс Роуг, но вы же к этому и стремились. Сыворотка, которую вы принимаете, блокирует ваши способности, чтобы вы могли вступать в физический контакт с людьми и другими мутантами.  
– Значит, я и переспать с ним могу?  
– Эй, я ни с кем спать не буду!  
– Мисс Роуг, но в чем проблема?  
– Ни в чем, – девушка сияюще улыбнулась. – Просто хотела убедиться, что все работает.

***  
После обеденного перерыва в кабинет вошли сразу двое. Перемещаясь в пространстве плечом к плечу, они, однако, умудрялись злобно друг на друга поглядывать.  
– У этих, небось, тоже проблемы с совместимостью, – вполголоса прокомментировал Логан.  
– Угадал, – одними губами произнесла Китти.  
– Бобби, Джон, здравствуйте, присаживайтесь. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Ну, мы подрались, – признался высоколобый Бобби. Глазастый Джон тут же пнул его локтем в бок.  
– Я же предупреждал вас, что это плохо кончится, – укоризненно покачал головой Маккой. – Ваши способности диаметрально противоположны, так что последствия их взаимодействия сложно предсказуемы.  
– Были, – мрачно заявил Бобби. – Пить хотите?  
– Для напитков со льдом на улице слишком прохладно.  
– Да если бы со льдом.  
Прихватив со стола кружку Маккой с надписью «Ученье – эйчню», Бобби наполнил ее водой, обильно полившейся из ладони. Ведомый любопытством Логан принюхался. Вода водой и пахла, с легкой примесью не очень тщательно вымытых рук.  
– Как странно, – искренне изумился доктор Маккой.  
– Подождите, дальше будет самое интересное, – заявил Джон.  
Поднеся руку к стакану, он нахмурился. Вода стала парить.  
– Мы сражались, и вдруг все взорвалось. Так что он теперь водокачка, а я гребаный водонагреватель.  
– Кипятильник, – уточнил Логан.  
– А ты вообще кто такой?  
– Художник-костюмер, бл…  
– Джеймс, Джон, перестаньте, – вмешалась Кити. – Доктор, что скажете?  
Маккой задумчиво потер переносицу.  
– Нам потребуются дополнительные исследования. Я перечислю список анализов, которые вам необходимо будет сдать.  
На середине списка Логан окончательно отключился.

***  
Проснулся он, когда дверь с грохотом отлетела в сторону без всякого вмешательства Китти и плавно вернулась на место за спиной посетителя. Улыбка у нового пациента была какая-то нехорошая, даром что широкая. Логана он смерил с головы до ног прямо от входа, и под его взглядом у Росомахи заныли все кости.  
– Предупреждаю, Маккой, – неприязненно косясь на Логана, изрек посетитель. – Если вы попытаетесь выставить меня прочь за пять минут как всех остальных, можете заранее попрощаться с вашей доморощенной конторой.  
– Китти, повесь, пожалуйста, на двери табличку «кварцевание», – спокойно попросил Маккой. – Здравствуйте, мистер Леншерр.  
Логан невольно проникся к доктору уважением.  
– А этот что здесь делает? – прошествовав на середину комнаты с поистине королевским видом, спросил Магнето.  
– А ты что, размагнитился? – ощетинился Росомаха.  
– Мистер Хоулетт является моим ассистентом, – сухо пояснил Маккой. Симпатии к новому пациенту он явно не испытывал. – Слушаю вас внимательно, мистер Леншерр.  
– Нет, – Магнето посмотрел на кушетку и решительно покачал головой. – На этом монстре я сидеть не буду.  
– Простите, – твердо заметил Маккой. – Другого монстра у нас здесь нет.  
– Это как посмотреть, – мрачно заметил Логан себе под нос.  
Магнето его проигнорировал. Властным движением руки придвинув к себе один из приборов пострашнее, грозный лидер мутантов переплавил его в не менее устрашающего вида трон. В ответ на протестующий возглас Маккоя, лидер Братства небрежно отмахнулся.  
– Всего лишь каудологическое кресло. Если результат разговора меня удовлетворит, я верну все в сохранности. Итак, ко мне поступила информация, что вы, доктор, изобрели препарат, позволяющий временно заблокировать Х-ген. Это правда?  
– Мои данные будут опубликованы, – холодно заметил Маккой. – Тогда вы сможете ознакомиться со статьей.  
– У меня нет на это времени. Мне нужна информация из первых рук.  
– Какая именно информация? Произвести препарат в кустарных условиях невозможно.  
– Мне это и не нужно, – Магнето хищно улыбнулся. – Это и впредь будете делать вы. Но я хочу знать, сколько именно препарата вы производите и как он расходуется.  
Доктор Маккой из синего стал сине-красным.  
– Вы мне угрожаете?  
Логан выразительно развел руки в стороны, готовый выпустить лезвия.  
– Адамантий, – нежно произнес Магнето. – Самый редкий металл на земле. Каждый атом в твоем теле, Росомаха, буквально умоляет меня стать творцом.  
– Да как вы смеете! – возмутилась Китти. – Твердите про то, что все мутанты братья, а сами…  
– Я не позволю вам, вашим прихвостням и вашему препарату превращать мутантов в людей! – повышая голос, прогремел Магнето.  
– Даже если они сами этого хотят?  
– Это не эвтаназия, доктор! Быть мутантом так же естественно, как дышать. И если мне станет известно, что вы предлагаете нашему народу лечиться от его сущности, вашей практике в тот же день придет конец.  
– Вы развели какую-то мутантскую мафию! – в сердцах воскликнул Маккой.  
– Мафия действует ради денег, – направляясь к двери, бросил через плечо Магнето. – А для меня главное – идея.

***  
– Здравствуйте, Хэнк, Китти. Рад тебя снова видеть, Джеймс.  
– Он, что, тоже у вас лечится? – окончательно смирившись с тем, что мир мутантов теснее дороги с однополосным движением, спросил Логан.  
– Нет, Джеймс, мы с доктором Маккоем коллеги, просто он – практик, а я – теоретик. Но мы тесно сотрудничаем, – лучезарно улыбаясь, пояснил Чарльз Ксавье. – Хэнк, как прошел день?  
– Бывало и хуже, – ворчливо заметил Маккой.  
– Ага, – Чарльз подкатил кресло поближе к трону и не без восхищения осмотрел его со всех сторон. – Итак, на этот раз Эрик…  
– В очередной раз угрожал стереть нас с лица земли. Оскорбил моего ассистента. И напугал Китти.  
– Вот еще! – вздернув нос, возмутилась мисс Прайд.  
– Я поговорю с ним, – пообещал Ксавье, облизнувшись.  
Прозвучало вроде бы невинно, но Хэнк и Китти предпочли отвернуться. Привыкший к разборкам и не чуждый семейных ценностей Логан отворачиваться не стал. Ксавье ему подмигнул.  
– Нравится на новом месте?  
– Весело, аж закачаешься, – подтвердил Логан с каменным лицом.  
– Не обижайся на Эрика. Ты же знаешь: мирная жизнь плохо на нем сказывается.  
– Может, доктор Маккой им займется? – с надеждой предложил Росомаха. – Если есть лекарства от мутации, может, и от дурного характера найдутся?  
– Я бы с радостью, но это не лечится, – печально вздохнул Маккой. Подумал и добавил: – Я проверял.

***  
Конец рабочего дня ознаменовался импровизированной вечеринкой в честь новобранца.  
– У вас всегда так? – поинтересовался Логан, когтем вскрывая три бутылки ледяного пива.  
– Это еще что, вот когда они поссорились из-за Пьетро… – пожал плечами Маккой. – Помнишь, Китти?  
Вместо ожидаемого стресса на лице мисс Прайд отразилась плохо скрываемая ностальгия.  
– А все эти приборы тут зачем? – поинтересовался Логан у непривычного к алкоголю и потому подобревшего от пива доктора.  
– Эти? Да в основном для антуража. Мутантология, коллега, как и любая другая наука, по сути, призвана говорить просто о сложном.  
– Не наоборот? – уточнил Росомаха. – А то мне что-то сегодня показалось…  
– Коллега, ген, определяющий мутантность, всего один.  
– Зато в каждой клетке, так?  
Хэнк неожиданно зарделся:  
– Не совсем. Мне не удалось выяснить механизм наследования Х-гена.  
– Ему просто практики не хватает, – наклонившись к Логану, заговорщическим тоном шепнула Китти.  
– Не знаю, как насчет гена мутантности, но ген шилозадности определенно наследуется, причем по мужской линии, – заметил Росомаха. – Так что кое-кому практику явно стоило бы урезать.  
Возражать никто не стал, хоть Гиппократу бы такой подход вряд ли пришелся по вкусу.  
– Вам у нас понравится, – пообещала Логану раскрасневшаяся Китти. – И тут вы точно не соскучитесь.  
– Потому что весело или потому что не успею?  
– Знаете, коллега, – задумчиво протянул доктор Маккой. – Я сам иногда задаю себе этот вопрос.  
– И что отвечаете?  
– Ну где же еще я смогу подержать эволюцию за хвост?  
– Вовсе нет! – возразила Китти. – Просто вы не можете не помогать другим.  
– Мутанты ведь тоже люди, – философски заключил Логан. – Значит, у каждого из них должно быть право пожаловаться.


End file.
